


Close, But Not Snowmobile Parts

by Brigantine



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser digs it when Ray speaks his language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close, But Not Snowmobile Parts

Hunched over at Ray's desk since way too early that morning, Ray and Fraser were trying to turn the drunken-chicken scrawls of a recently and messily deceased plastic surgeon into clues when Frannie shimmied up, taunting, "Guess who managed to nab reservations to _'Chez Roberto'_ this Saturday night!"

"Someone who likes to pay way too much money for too little food?" Ray ventured, without glancing up.

Fraser turned a commiserative snort into a polite-sounding cough.

Frannie hovered at the edge of Ray's desk. "You're just jealous."

"I am not jealous," Ray said, turning one of the many crumpled scraps of paper sideways, just on the off chance.

Frannie poked his shoulder with a shiny red fingernail. "You are jealous that I have a date, and a love life, and you don't."

"I am not jealous," Ray insisted calmly. "And even if I was jealous, I still wouldn't be jealous." He could sense Fraser's attention on him now.

"That makes no sense," Frannie argued.

"Jealous," Ray explained, scowling at the stupid and unhelpful little piece of paper scrunched between his fingers, "means you've got something good you're afraid somebody's gonna take away from you. Envious is when someone else has got something good you wish you had."

Frannie waved at him dismissively, "Tomatoes, potahtoes," and flounced off to some place Ray did not care about.

Beneath Ray's desk Fraser's foot nudged Ray's. If it was ever anybody else's business to know why Fraser was murmuring something smutty in Inuktitut, so softly that only Ray could hear it, Ray was sure they'd be fucking envious.

 

\--#--


End file.
